


Before the Conclave

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [13]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Bralen and Theros get ready for the conclave.





	Before the Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> this was suggest by ride the bifrost on tumblr
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Bralen sat patiently between Theros’s legs as he ran a comb through his hair. Him and Theros agreed to go to the Conclave to see what the shems would do with their mages. Bralen hoped giving them an apology was the answer. He doubt it would be though.

He yelped in pain as the comb got stuck on a knot of hair. “Sorry but your is such a mess. Do you ever comb it.” Theros sighed. He placed a glob of a of some kind of mixture in his hair before continuing to comb it. He started to hum a song Bralen didn’t recognize. Theros wiped his hands on his pants before he started to braid his hair. 

“Are you worried? Theron asked. 

“No. Why?”

“Well this will be your first time among the shems. And well since this a meeting about how shems treat mages, I thought.”

“As long as your with me I’ll be fine.” Theros tried to supress his grin as he finished the braid. He leaned over an placed a quick peck on Bralen’s lips. “Well I suppose we should get going. Don’t want to miss the shems debate about imprisoning those diabolical kids.


End file.
